Many hearing devices comprise a housing formed by a first shell member and a second shell member. The housing comprises several components including a chassis that typically is assembled by wedging it into a basis structure provided at one of the shell members so that the chassis is floating. This type of assembly is associated with several drawbacks. When a sound hook or corda adaptor is attached to the housing and the chassis, a leaking gap is often created between the sound hook/corda adaptor and the receiver suspension as the sound hook/corda adaptor pushes the chassis and the suspension back.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a way of assembling the chassis to the housing in a manner in which a smaller leaking gap is created.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a hearing device comprising a chassis that may be used as a standard component in several housings of different designs. Moreover, it would be beneficial to have a collection of components that enables an easy way of creating housings of different design.